Just Friends
by Kai-Cresent-Moon
Summary: Syoaran in some none existent parallel universe is the unpopular best friend of Sakura, who he loves, so he writes her a love letter and sticks it in her yearbook. It gets into the wrong hands and he runs away, heartbroken, what happenens when he returns?
1. Part one chapter one

Just Friends

CCS fanfic

Part one: Before the big change

Syoaran Li sat at his desk and looked up at Sakura, his best friend, who he was in love with. She looked at him and gave him one of her warm smiles. Syoaran blushed and smiled back, his retainer flashing in the light, and then he sadly frowned when she went to join her boyfriend, who was a jock. He sighed, and decided to write down how he felt for her in a letter and stick it in her year book.

It was their second year in middle school, and it was the last day of school. He looked at the desk beside him and saw Eriol, well at least he wasn't as unpopular as he was. Sometimes he even felt sorry for him. Eriol also seemed to be in love with Sakura, well that was understandable. Sakura Kinomoto was perfect. She was beautiful, kind, smart, athletic, caring, forgiving, tough, and most of all, she was everyone's friend.

Syoaran spent his break writing the letter, and then he took her yearbook, signed it of course and stuck the letter in. She was having a party today, and she told him to give it to her there. Syoaran pushed his glasses up (A/N Yes at this part of the story he has glasses and braces, don't worry, that wont last long, he will return to gorgeous Sakura-worthy Syoaran soon) and put the book in his bag.

He went outside and saw a group of jocks trying to dunk Eriol's head in the toilet. Syoaran went to them and said, "Come on, let him go."

They all exchanged looks and laughed. "All right," the captain of the football team said.

Syoaran helped Eriol up when they dropped him to the ground but they grabbed him instead. They all laughed and led him to the bathroom as he struggled to get out of their grasp. "Let….me….GO!" he exclaimed.

At the end of the school day he was soaking wet. He went home and had a shower. After he got out, he saw his kid brother laughing at him and calling him names like 'Stick Bug', because he's thin and he has huge glasses. He kicked him out and started shaking the water out of his hair. He looked at a billboard with loads of pictures of Sakura and him, and one with Sakura, her boyfriend, and him pushing Syoaran out of the picture. "I won't stand a chance." Syoaran said.

He looked at the time and saw it was time for the party. He wore a black shirt over a red and black striped T-Shirt and worn out jeans, and combed his hair, but it wouldn't become neat. He looked at himself in the mirror. "She will at least like you as a friend, Li!"

He sighed and wore his sneakers and then picked up the yearbook and his skateboard. His mum stopped him on his way out. "At least wear a jacket, it's cold outside." She said lovingly.

He groaned and put on a jacket. "And don't stay up too late!" she said.

He nodded and went out and rode there on his board. On his way a car stopped next to him. It was the most popular car. He looked next to him and saw Sakura's boyfriend. "Hey, Li." He said. "Want to come with us?"

Syoaran knew what was coming, but maybe this time they meant it. "Rea-" he began.

"Psych!" they all said in unison.

He sighed and continued skating down the sidewalk. He thought of all the times he would skate down the same path with Sakura, she in her roller blades. He kicked harder and went over every detail of the letter in his mind. He got there and kicked the end of his board and caught it. He knocked on the door and Sakura answered. "Syoaran!" she said.

He smiled, "Hi Sakura."

She said, "What? I can't hear you! Let's go upstairs."

He went upstairs to her room and they both closed the door, she immediately collapsed backwards on her bed and said, "It's finally summer!"

"Yea…" he said.

She got up and looked at him, concerned. "Syoaran, is something the matter?"

"Actually-" he was cut off by Eriol who walked in with a guitar.

"Sakura! I wanted to share something with you!" he said.

"And what's that?" she said, "Oh you play the guitar? How wonderful!" she exclaimed intertwining her hands together.

Eriol nodded enthusiastically. "I wrote you a song."

"Really?"

"Want to hear it?"

This all was happening as Syoaran was building up his irritation. "Sure!" Sakura said.

Eriol placed his fingers on the string and began singing, "Sakura's smiles…."

They all flinched, he made a discord then started over and over and over and over again. "Sakura, it's really nice, if you give me time I could…" then he went red with embarrassment and ran away.

Sakura frowned. "Poor Eriol…" she said.

"Sakura…I want to tell you somethi-" he was cut off (A/N Yet again) by Sakura's boyfriend.

"Hey, baby!" he said, pulling her into a kiss.

Syoaran looked away because he was hurt. The yearbook was on Sakura's bed, beside another one. It was hard to tell which one was hers, that is, unless she just looked inside and read his letter. He looked at them again when they stopped lip-locking. Her boyfriend, whose name was Daisuke, then said, "So, did you sign my yearbook?"

"Of course," she said handing him one of the yearbooks.

"Thank you, do you want anything to drink?"

"SA-KE!" she said.

Syoaran sweat-dropped, there was no way Sakura can hold alcohol well. At least Sake had little. He left and Syoaran said, "As I was going to say, I left you a letter in there."

"You did? How sweet!" she said.

She opened the book and said, "Very funny, Syoaran, where's the letter?"

"What do you mean "where's the letter"? It's right there!" he said picking up the book. "Oh no this is-"

_**A/N **_

_**I know you must all hate me for making Syoaran sound nerdy, but this is before the big change. Anyway I took the main idea from a movie called, "Just Friends" obviously, if you guys are interested. Anyway, he's only nerdy for the first part of the book, which is around two-three chapters. Then he shall return to the Syoaran we all know and love, as for Eriol, think about it….Anyway, this story might sound to it's worst but I'm trying, and don't judge it until you know what it's about.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, owning it would be in my dreams. GO CLAMP!!! Or "Just Friends" for that matter (and I mean the movie!)**_

_**Alex**_


	2. All the Small Things

Part one: Before the big change

Syoaran watched his biggest humiliation happen before his eyes as Daisuke read his letter to Sakura aloud. Syoaran looked down and left the house while everyone was making fun of him. Sakura ran after him and shouted, "Syoaran, wait!"

He looked at her, and she hugged him. "I love you, too!"

Was he dreaming? No, he was pushed back into reality as she continued, "You're like a brother to me!"

He got out of her grasp and said, "Bye, Sakura, I forgot to tell you but I'm moving."

"Syoaran…." She said.

………………………………………………………………………

Today was the day Syoaran moved to a boarding school in the big city. His parents weren't coming with him so Touya, Sakura's brother, gave him a ride. Sakura came with him. They sat a different sides of the car and didn't face eachother.

_All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip  
_

When he went, he would become a completely different person. He was getting contacts and removing his braces before his first day of school. He would even try to become famous, anything to be different from who he was now.

_Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating  
_

Still, he would miss Sakura. Suddenly he felt like running back home an hiding under his bed and turning the lights off. Residing in total darkness.

_Say it ain't so, _

_I will not go, _

_turn the lights off, _

_carry me home  
_

Late in his teens he would come back, he would come back for his senior year. His mum and dad went to work early today to avoid saying goodbye. But his mum left him roses by the stairs.

_Na, na·  
Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs, surprises let me know she cares  
_

He felt like screaming at his parents as they passed their office building and to ask them to carry him home and leave him there like they did when he was born.

_Say it ain't so, _

_I will not go, _

_turn the lights off, _

_carry me home  
_

They arrived at the airport and Touya helped him load his luggage onto the trolley. He patted his shoulder and told him to come back A.S.A.P. Syoaran nodded and then he faced Sakura. For moments they just stared at eachother. Syoaran smiled weakly at the girl he loved and turned to leave but she embraced him from behind, crying into his clothes. "Don't leave, Syoaran!" she said.

"I wish I didn't have to."

"Say it isn't so, tell me you'll come back!"

"I will come back."

_Na, na·  
Say it ain't so, _

_I will not go, _

_turn the lights off, _

_carry me home  
_

She shook her head and pounded my back. He wished she would stop, because besides the fact it hurt him emotionally and physically, it was annoying him and he would miss his flight.

_Keep your head still, _

_I'll be your thrill, the night will go on,_

_my little windmill  
_

He turned around and hugged her back, and all of a sudden, his urge to go home was greater than before by tons.

_Say it ain't so, _

_I will not go, _

_turn the lights off,_

_carry me home  
_

"Don't go anywhere, Sakura, I promise on my life I will come back." He said.

_Keep your head still, _

_I'll be your thrill, _

_the night will go on, _

_my little windmill  
_

_**A/N**_

_**Okay, so after this chapter Syoaran's character will go back to normal in all it's glory. So review!**_

_**Alex**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS THING (just the actual story not the characters etc.) Oh like I said, not CCS nor the movie**_


	3. Part two chap 1

Part two

Chapter one: A long introduction

_Two years later_

"Syoaran! Syoaran….LI WAKE UP OR WE'LL MISS THE GAME!!!"

A teenaged boy of seventeen woke up to the sound of his roommate shouting at him. He was met with a football to the head. "Owww….any harder and you could've cracked my head open." Syoaran said.

"That was kinda my point."

"Whatever, Ryu, let's just get outta here." He said.

"I was ready an hour ago while you were dreaming about your childhood." He said.

Syoaran looked up, his amber eyes had curiosity in them. "And how do you know that?"

Ryu simply pointed at a picture of a girl with honey brown hair and emerald green eyes. "You were thinking about her…..just make sure your girlfriend doesn't find out." He said.

Syoaran nodded in acknowledgement. They ran out to the football field and saw their whole cheering. They were cheering for him. Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, Syoaran Li made it. He was now the Martial Arts champion and the captain of the football team. And he got rid of anything that made him the other Syoaran. He looked up as his girlfriend, Churime (A/N I'm making her up, but don't worry, I'm gonna kick her outta here soon) and winked. She blushed and the game began.

_After the game_

"OH HE'S A JOLLY OLD FELLER! YEA HE'S A JOLLY OL' FELLER! THAT NOBODY CAN DENY! YES NOBODY CAN DENY!" that was what the drunk football players were chanting as Syoaran had his ice-cream. He looked up and saw a younger him on a skateboard and Sakura in her skates, he blinked the image away. Ryu leaned on Syoaran's shoulder with a bottle of beer in his hand. "So, Syoaran, buddy, how's that pretty cousin of yers?"

"Not drunk." He said.

Ryu seemed upset. He had a crush on Meiling Li, Syoaran's cousin. She went to Syoaran's old school. Syoaran's cellphone rang, playing 'Broken' by Seether. He answered it and said, "Li speaking. If this is Meiling, Ryu's drunk. If this is Eriol, I haven't heard from Sakura since I moved. If this is Churime, I'm busy, and if this is-"

A gentle female voice said, _"Syoaran! Shut up already!" _

"Mum?" he asked.

"_Yes, and what's this about drinking. Syoaran Li if you are drinking, so help me god-"_

He cut her off, "I am not drinking. What do you want?"

"_I want you to come home."_

"What?!" Ryu said the next morning.

"I'm moving…" Syoaran repeated.

"The hell you are. You are not going, I mean, what would become of me, of us, of this bloody team!"

Syoaran shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about it…..Ryu," he got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're in charge now, treat the guys well." He finished.

He then walked to his girlfriend's room and knocked on the door. She opened the door and immediately lip-locked him. "Hey, baby." She said.

"Yea, babe, I have something to tell you…." He said.

"I know, I love you too."

Her words hit him like an electric wire. He didn't see her that way, he liked her and all but he could never love anyone, at least not like he loves Sakura Kinomoto. "Then I have two things to tell you." He said.

"Yes?" she said seductively.

"One….I am sorry but I don't love you yet, I mean we only started dating three days ago (A/N Haha). And the other thing is that…I'm moving."

She looked lost for words. He felt like an arse. He didn't mean for it to come out that way. She got angry at him and closed the door in his face. He sighed and went to say goodbye to everyone else. He then attended to packing his belongings. He saw a message on his desk: _Your mum says some guy named Touya will pick you up tomorrow. Ryu._

He nodded and took off his shirt slipping into his nightshirt and lying down on the bed. Tomorrow would be a long day. Seeing all the people who tortured him in his childhood, and seeing Sakura. Maybe after a while he could confess to her. What he didn't know that he, a hot supposedly single guy, would be surrounded with friends the moment he walks in.

He gave Ryu a one armed hug. "You'd better come back, cap."

"Sure, and I am not your captain anymore."

"You will always be my captain." Ryu said with a salute.

He walked onto the plane and sat down. He spent his flight staring out the window, thinking about you-know-who. He fell asleep dreaming about Daisuke giving him a swirley, and only woke up when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was a flight attendant. "Li-sama, we have landed." She then bowed and left.

He walked out breathing in the fresh air. Tomoeda. He was home and he didn't want to be anywhere else. He looked up at a tall man with black hair. "Touya…." He breathed.

"Yes? Well, I'm waiting for someone so can this wait."

"It's me! It's Syoaran!" he laughed.

"I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"Daisuke has to become a pilot then." Syoaran winked.

"Dear lord it _is_ you!" Touya said.

"In the flesh!"

They spent the car ride laughing and joking. They stopped at Tomoeda high. Syoaran sighed and got out. He swung his school bag over his shoulder and thanked Touya for the ride. He spent the whole morning wishing Ryu was there and then…..

"Hi, you must be new, I'm Sakura."

He bit his lip, stifling back his laughter, but couldn't contain it for long. She got angry and whacked him on the head. He then managed t say, "It's….me," laughter, "Syoaran….Li."

Her anger was washed off and replaced with shock. "Syoaran….you've changed."

"That, I have."

He gave her a dazzling smile. Oh, how good it felt to see some admiration in the eyes of the girl he loved. Maybe he should confess again when the time was right. They both stared at each other for a while, but then, "SYOA-RAN!"

He turned around and said, "Hell no,"

"Heck yes!" the girl before him said. Churime was in his new school in a uniform.

_**A/N **_

_**So, yea I took the main idea out of a movie but I've changed loads of things, I've been mentally slapping myself this whole chapter. Also, Crazygal, I will not make Eriol THAT big of an hole (XD) A certain someone will help him see the error of his ways.**_

_**Now Syoaran is not a git in this story either. Lol **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or the plotline of Just friends. So there! I just own this story. XD**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews**_

_**Alex**_


	4. Part two Chapter two

* * *

Part two 

Chapter two: A Voice at the Back of the Head

Syoaran sat in the cafeteria with a why-me look. All the girls wanted to go over to him and endlessly flirt but they were hinted a 'no-go' when they saw the glare thatr Churime gave them. Syoaran sighed and looked over to the Jocks' table. Daisuke sat on the actual table with one foot pushing his chair back and the other on the table, he had an apple in one hand, and his other arm around Sakura. It made Syoaran boil with jealousy now more than ever. _'Great! Li! Well done, you have outdone yourself, you're in the school for five seconds and you've fallen for her all over again.'_ he thought angrily.

He looked at Churime. All the boys must think he was lucky to have her. They didn't know what they were talking about. Sure, she's a bombshell, a regular Japanese beauty. But there's that word. 'Regular'. Her ebony black hair and midnight black eyes, which had two stars in them, and her bloodred lips and snow-white face had a regularity which Syoaran can't seem to set apart from other beauties. Oh my, she was beautiful, but in high school, looks and brains hardly ever came together. While most longed for the lady of the night (A/N Syoaran's descrpition of Churime) he longed for the honey brown haired angel who lit up the cafeteria. He sighed. Why did he ask her out? It was a mystery to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and tugged on his arm. "Let's go..." she purred.

"I want to eat." he said.

She giggled softly and said, "You're so fit, no wonder you never get fat."

"That reminds me, when are football tryouts?" he asked, chewing on a piece of meat.

"Ummmm Ryu checked it out for you. He said it's at one twenty five." she said.

He looked at his watch, it was three minutes away. "Crap! I'm going to be late."

He finished his meal on the way to the locker room. He opened the locker and put in his uniform after changing, then closed it again. When he closed it he was met by Daisuke's glare. Daisuke's baby-blue (A/N Think why I said 'baby-blue' lol) eyes watched him coldly and Syoaran's amber eyes stared back and held no fear. "Who the hell are you?" Daisuke coughed.

"Me? I'm Syoaran Li." he said.

"When pigs fly."

"You should become a pilot then." he shot back.

Seconds later Daisuke tried to punch him but Syoaran caught his arm and twisted it. "Sorry, self defense." Syoaran said before letting him go and going out to the field.

He sighed and rolled up his sleeves. Daisuke came out and had a look that said only-one-of-us-will-win. Syoaran looked at him with a look that said I-dont-give-dime. Tryouts began and the couch came out to the field. "Today, each and every one of you won't be playing. You will be fighting, in a war!" he roared.

Syoaran raised his eyebrow. Even he could make up a better pitch than that and he was just a former captain. He noticed that nobody besides the jocks _dared_ to try out for the team. The couch looked at him with amusement. "And you are?"

"Syoaran Li."

"I'll be damned!" he said taking off his hat and putting it on again.

"Okay," he continued, "Shirts and skins."

He began passing the students one-by-one dividing them into groups. Syoaran would bet his life Daisuke was expecting to be a skin so he can show off to the girls. The couch looked at Daisuke. "Shirt!" he spat.

Syoaran was next to Daisuke and as soon as he saw that the shirts outnumbered the skins he knew what was coming. "Skin!"

A/N I am going to Sakura and the rest of the cheerleaders' view.

Sakura sat on the desk tapping it with her pen as she reviewed the names of the girls who were trying out. As captain of the cheerleaders, it was her job to say who's in and who's out. She looked at one name and pondered. _'Churime Sasaki. Wonder who she is...'_ she thought.

A pretty girl with midnight black eyes and ebony black hair came in, in the chearleader's outfit. "I'm here to try out."

"Go ahead." she said gently.

And then she started doing every talented move from beginner to professional. And then Sakura recognised the name. Churime Sasaki was a famous gymnist. Her eyes widened and she said, "Well done. Results come out friday."

She nodded and left.

She noticed the rest of the squad ogling through the window whispering things like "Oh he's so cute!" "I could eat him whole!" "Wow he's so much fitter and hotter than Daisuke and I didn't think that was even possible." Sakura made her way to the window and couldn't help but keep her mouth agape. Syoaran, her childhood friend, was running around the field, kicking a muddy ball around, without a shirt, and the worst part was, she felt that she was blushing and she thought he was hot. He looked so into the game she felt she was in there with him. She snapped out of her trance and lectured the girls for lack of decency.

After school Syoaran swung his bag over his shoulder and took his skateboard out the janitorial closet. He lifted his eyes and two green emeralds met them. Syoaran felt him self lost in a trance. He snapped out of it and said, "Oh hi, Sakura."

She hugged him all of a sudden and he felt his heart pounding. This was wrong, it wasn't supposed to be like this, he, the new Syoaran should have gotten over his feelings for her, moved on and lived with it. But he felt wonderful just for a hug. "I am so glad you came back." she said.

"What did I tell you long ago?"

"Ummm clouds are made out of marshmellows and the Moon is made out of cheese?"

"No, not that!" he snapped with embarrassment.

She laughed. "A Li always keeps his word."

She sighed and looked at him. Suddenly she felt something nag at the back of her head, but it wasn't loud enough to hear. It bothered her, but nonetheless, she'll live. He laughed and muttered something like, "I wish the clouds were made out of marshmellows. Maybe then I wouldn't be so damn hungry every time I travel."

She giggled and he flushed when he realised she heard him. "So, you're girlfriend's famous?" she asked.

"I guess so," he shrugged in a manner that suggested he couldn't care less.

"Syoaran, I swear you look like an actor." she laughed.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because I could have sworn I've seen you on T.V." she laughed.

"Hehe, you might have." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing,"

They went out of the school and walked back home together.

Daisuke sat at the school doors waiting for his girlfriend. "Where the hell is she?" he exclaimed angrily as he saw a girl emerge from the school building.

She had black hair, and black eyes with two white dots in them (A/N Look at the difference in Daisuke's descrpition. Not even close to shakespeare) and she had red lips. She lifted her eyes to look at him and then looked at the steps. "Syoaran and I are more than over I gather. He wants the twit, the little flake." she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked with curiousity.

"I'm Churime Sasaki, Syoaran's girlfriend, and I was just saying that he doesn't like me." she said.

"How could he not like _you_?" he said in a seductive tone. (A/N -sigh- I have to get rid of one of them. And I don't want to follow the plot line of 'Just Friends' either. Just taking a few stuff)

"I'm sorry, but I'm into _real_ men." she said coolly.

"Honey, I'm _all _man." he said placing a hand on the wall behind her and staring her down. "And you're all woman."

Sakura stopped skating and gasped. "I have to go back." she said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I left my boyfriend waiting for me..." she said.

"Let's go then." he said, ignoring the thousand daggers that pierced his heart.

They rode back and Syoaran saw one thing, but Sakura saw something completely different. What Syoaran saw was _his_ girlfriend flirting with Daisuke, and what Sakura saw (A/N Which was true) was _her_ boyfriend flirt with the new girl. "D-Daisuke...how could you?" she said, her eyes tearful.

She ran away. Churime shouted after her, "Kinomoto! Wait! I swear I was telling him to back off."

Syoaran went to Daisuke. "This is for hurting my friend," he punched him on the cheek, "And this is for flirting with my girl." He punched him square in the face.

Daisuke laughed. "Sakura's fine, she'll come back sooner or later. As for her," he nodded to Churime, "Her cute li'l ass is all mine."

Churime was impressed. _Nobody_ dared stand up to Syoaran Li anymore. Syoaran simply said "try" and walked away. Churime went to Daisuke and stuffed her phone number in his pocket then ran after Syoaran. "Oh I won't have to." he said.

Syoaran lead Churime to the park, she was smiling like anything and then he said, "Churime, I can't date you anymore. I'm sorry."

"And why is that?"

Syoaran stayed silent but turned around and walked away, he picked up his board and skated all the way to Sakura's hiding place. He found her crying beneath a cherryblossom tree. He sat next to her and put an arm around her comfortingly. She cried onto him. He dumped Churime. Maybe, after a while, he could confess to Sakura again. But his gut feeling told him that getting rid of Churime Sasaki was as easy as escaping a black hole. The silent mistress of the night won't give up on him that easily.

**_A/N _**

**_Well here's the deal. I did take the main idea but I am NOT going to follow the plotline. I mean, you would all know what's gonna happen. And that's no fun. I will have to put up the rating since I'm going to put in more language. Now next chapter will be called, "The Secret Kiss" _**

**_Well everyone will know about it so that's not why they called it secret. And also wait for: "Sakura's smiles..."_**

**_I didnt copy the poem so I'm going to try and make different verses._**

**_Alex._**


	5. The Secret Kiss

Just Friends

Part two

Chapter Three: The Secret Kiss

Syoaran sat on his computer desk and read a book. He threw the book into one corner in frustration and stared at the computer screen. A 'Compose Message' screen was on the computer. It just said 'Dear Sakura,' he groaned. Writing was so much easier when he had nothing to lose. And besides, she just lost her boyfriend, it's not like she's just going to jump back into a relationship. A beeping sound came out of his computer, he checked to see what it was. It was an instant message from Ryu! Just the person he needed to talk to. (A/N Bold is Syoaran and Italic is Ryu, and normal is just me writing.)

**Depressed Beyond Reason Says: Hey**

**_I'm Going To Wring Your Neck, Cap Says: Hiya, cap._**

**Depressed Beyond Reason Says: Should I take a hint...?**

**_I'm Going to Wring Your Neck, Cap Says: Oh yea, sorry bout that. So how are ya?_**

**Depressed Beyond Reason Says: It's self explanatory**

**_I'm Going To Wring Your Neck Cap Says: Guess what?_**

**Depressed Beyond Reason Says: Do you really want me to guess, or are you just saying that?**

**_I'm Going To Wring Your Neck, Cap Says: You can read me like a book, guess._**

**Depressed Beyond Reason Says: Ummm, you're coming to visit me, not actually to visit me though, you want to confess to Meiling so you want me to put a good word in for you.**

**_I'm Going To Wring Your Neck, Cap Says: You CAN read me like a book. I've got to go. See ya._**

**Depressed Beyond Reason: Later Ryu**

**_I'm Going To Wring Your Neck, Cap _has signed out.**

Syoaran groaned and looked at the empty letter again. He began cursing to himself when he noticed a letter from Sakura. It said to meet her at their usual place. Syoaran switched off the computer and got dressed. Even if he did look different, he certainly didn't dress differently. He wore the usual clothes he used to wear that was "So last century" as the girls put it as he used to pass by. He didn't care because he made them cool. He had a new perspective on popularity when he achieved it and could put it into two words. Bloody annoying.

He went downstairs and picked up his worn out board. He needed a new one, badly. He went into the park and spotted an area with one cherry blossom tree. He hummed a rock song as he stopped skating. He saw Sakura crying again. He sighed and went over. He tilted her face upwards and wiped away her tears. He smiled and pushed her bangs out of her face. "That's the Sakura I know." he said.

She forced a smile and a laugh and he frowned. He groaned and hugged her, patting her back, then said, "You know, if Daisuke doesn't appreciate your worth, he doesn't deserve you."

"He doesn't, huh?" She said in agreement.

Syoaran smiled and nodded then let go of her with embarrassment, he sat down on the tree trunk and watched the stars. She sat next to him and he hummed a verse of her favourite song. After a while she began humming along with him. She sideglanced him and sighed. He looked at her in enquiry. "You're so different now..." she said.

"What's wrong with that?" He only looked different. And as for his behavior, only a few things have changed. And he only changed them because he wanted to be more than a brother in her eyes.

Of course he had a feeling that would never happen. It was his turn to sigh as he hummed Eriol's song for her. "What's that?" she asked.

"Just a song Eriol wrote." He said.

"What happened to him?" She enquired.

"Ah, he's on vacation, should be back soon." Syoaran said.

She stared at him while he laid his head back, staring at the constellations in the sky fully, and couldn't resist slipping away. He turned his head and saw her gone. He sweatdropped. "What the-?"

But then he regained awareness of his situation and ran about Tomoeda, looking for her, he saw her discarded jacket by the sea as soon as he got to the beach. "No damn way!" he said.

He discarded his own jacket and jumped in after her. He kept his eyes clothes, but his senses were more acute now. He could feel her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her upwards. He gasped for breath as they reached the surface of the water. She was coughing water out. "You idiot!" He said, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I don't know what came over me."

He took a deep breath and swam to the shore, dragging her along with him. He led her into a storage cabin and gave her two towels. "I'll go get some extra clothes. So you just cover yourself with that. You don't want to get sick." He said before running out.

He ran to the nearest shop and bought extra clothes for himself and Sakura. He got dressed in the changing room and ran back. He gave her the clothes. "I'll make sure no one comes in." He said, going outside.

"Thanks," he heard her say before he left.

He was still pretty pissed at her life risking action. He was just glad he managed to find her in time. She was his damsel in distress and he.

He was a hero.

He opened the door after she said it was okay and started shaking the water out of her hair with a towel. "There!" he said.

She smiled and then the most unexpected thing happened.

They kissed.

**_A/N_**

**_I know it's short...but...they kissed! Come on that HAS to count for something. Actually, the original chapter is longer but I thought I'd leave you here._**

**_Diclaimer: I do not own the plotline of just friends, or the characters of CCS (I just own this story.)_**

**_Alex._**


	6. Chapter four warning short

Part Two

Chapter Four: Rape and an Unexpected Arrival

Syoaran felt his insides flip, as if he was in heaven, fireworks were sounding in his head, and his mind was clear of all other thoughts. The woman he loved was kissing him. They both regained their senses soon enough and Sakura got up. "I'm sorry...I have to go..."

He got up and stopped her. "Wha-?" he said.

"Look, I'm sorry but...oh I have to go!" she said.

He let go of her. He leaned against the cabin door and then he heard his phone ring. He saw that it was Churime he rejected the call and made his way home. His mum knew there was something wrong because of the empty look in his eyes, and his brother even failed to crack a wise comment. He went upstairs and lay down on his bed. She didn't like him. She made that clear when he was fifteen, and even clearer now that she kissed him and took it back. Hell, he wouldn't even be able to ask her out without expecting the answer reserved for him. "I'm sorry if I raised your expectations but...I don't know why I kissed you." He sighed knowingly and heard his phone ring again. It was Churime again. She wasn't Einstein but she wasn't a dunce either. She wouldn't call twice unless it was important. He answered the phone saying, "Churime, is everything okay?"

_"A guy from school invited me to his house to tutor me in math and he...and he.." _Her voice was teary and broken.

"Churime, what did he do?!" He said in a very worried tone.

_"He tried to rape me!"_ Churime cried.

"I'll be right there to kick his ass, don't you worry." He said.

He picked up his jacket and ran downstairs. "I have to go, mum, no time to explain!" He said.

He ran to the house where she said she was and banged on the door. He could hear her cry from within, and it made him bang even harder. The door opened and a man answered the door he said, "Look I'm bus-"

He was cut off when Syoaran punched him square in the face. "Never touch my friend AGAIN!" He yelled, anger glinting in his eye.

He went inside and saw Churime with her clothes ripped, and bruises all across her skin. He took a blanket and covered her. "Come on, I'll take you home."

She nodded and they began walking back, he had already called the police and told them of what had happened. She was crying on him, telling him how sorry he was for what seemed like hours. He walked through the park to calm her down. She loved these kinds of places, parks were her favourite place to be besides tugging on Syoaran's arm. He looked at a bench with two people on it. It was Daisuke and Sakura. Syoaran ignored the pain and just walked past them. He couldn't ignored this unnerving feeling that Daisuke had something to do with Churime's rape. Sakura looked up at him and said, "Hey, Syoaran, matte!"

He turned around, he was still holding onto Churime with overprotection that seemed to scare Sakura. "Wh-What's wrong?" she said.

"Nothing, simply nothing. I want to ask Daisuke something though." He said.

Daisuke just gave him a gesture that read I'm-so-cool-and-you-know-it. "Shoot!"

"Did you give my friend to be raped by your fucking football mate!" he roared.

Daisuke looked shocked and was too shocked to deny it in time. "I knew it! You bastard! I'm gonna wring your bloody neck."

Syoaran punched him and Sakura just stared with shock. "Syoaran!" she shouted, but he didnt listen, he continued beating him up.

Churime watched the seen and it took all her acting training to hide the amusement in her eyes. "SYOARAN PLEASE STOP!!" Sakura said after Syoaran reduced Daisuke to a knocked out disfigured blood covered man lying on the floor.

Syoaran panted and looked at Sakura once before taking Churime by the shoulders again and walking away.

The next day at school was definately hectic. Syoaran couldn't bring himself to _look_ at Sakura, Churime was shaky and didn't eat or drink anything, and the football team had a grudge against him for putting one of their team mates in jail. He sat with Churime and Meiling at lunchtime and was telling Churime to transfer back because this school was filled with lowlifes. Meiling seemed to notice something else was wrong with Syoaran. "Syoaran are you alright?" she asked.

"No," he said flatly. Churime took a hint and went to the bathroom.

"Sakura kissed me and took it back. Happy? Oh and Ryu sends his love." He said casually before going after Churime.

Meiling blushed and remained frozen in her seat, at least that was before she saw...

Syoaran went over to the hallway and saw Sakura waiting for him. They stared at eachother for a while. "I'm sorry about Churime." She said.

"I'm sorry about all that happened yesterday." he said.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. "I'm sorry, Syoaran, I don't know what came over me." she said, convinced he was confused.

"Sakura! Don't you see!" He yelled. "I like you! I've been in love with you since the fifth grade!"

He turned his heel and ran to find Churime while Sakura stood, frozen.

Meiling gasped. Standing in front of her was someone she hadn't seen in years it was...

**_A/N_**

**_I am so sorry, but I can't concentrate nowadays. Ummm thanks to Wolf Blossom for helping me brainstorm. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_R&R please_**


	7. Sakura's Song

Chapter five: Sakura's Song

Meiling stared at the boy in front of her. He had cerulean eyes, and boy, he was fit. He looked muscular, even in the school uniform. His glasses were a minor setback, but it added to the appearance that made him handsome. His hair was bluer than any human could manage, and the funniest bit is, it was his natural hair color. After a few moments, Meiling managed to blink. "Eriol…." She said.

"Meiling," he said with a wink, "What's new?"

She didn't like Eriol that much, if she were to be honest, he was weird. Also, he was standing in Syoaran's way, if her cousin didn't have to be so damn nice, he would have crushed Eriol and taken Sakura years ago. But no, he had to give tips to Eriol about how to change, he had to give Eriol tips, and he just couldn't resist helping Eriol with his song. She decided to give him a statement, and let him use his imagination to know what she meant. "Well, Sakura kissed Syoaran," she said.

This seemed to make Eriol mad; a hand was laid on his shoulder before he could say anything. She saw a glimpse of grey and immediately, her heart began beating. On top of Eriol being here, Ryu was here too. He smiled at her, and she blushed a light pink, which was apparent on her pale skin. Just then she saw Syoaran walk into the cafeteria and he was frowning but then as soon as he saw the two men he exclaimed in joy and jumped on them.

All three boys lay on the cafeteria floor laughing and Meiling giggled, she abruptly stopped when she saw Sakura come in. She was looking at Syoaran.

Syoaran got up and his eyes met with Sakura's from across the cafeteria. She had been staring at him and the look on her face…….

He looked away.

What the hell did she want?

The rest of the week days were spent in joy, one day Syoaran decided to go to the library with Meiling, Ryu, and Eriol, they joked all the way there. Ryu made a bold move just then; he put his arm around Meiling. She blushed and kissed his cheek, and now they were both blushing a deep crimson color, it didn't take words. It took nothing.

Their relationship seemed deeper than words.

Syoaran envied them secretly. He had more relationship than all of tem put together. But none of them meant anything. It had been a week since he had confronted Sakura.

One week of hell.

Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? If this is what love is like, to hell with love! He had convinced Churime to go home, and he was glad he did. Daisuke still remained at the school, in spite of the young amber eyed man's complaints. Syoaran shrugged and fixed his hoodie before putting his hands in his pockets and walking in. He went into the back section where the held the best fantasy novels. He looked up and saw Sakura. Oh, she looked beautiful, her hair was down and she had light pink gloss on her lips, and she was wearing a lacy pink dress.

She looked just like a cherry-blossom, her appearance befitted her name. Not knowing what to say he looked at the title of the book she was looking through. He half smiled and said, "That's a great book, it gets boring in the middle though."

She looked up, staring at him for a while, again with that look. "Syoaran, I-" she began, searching for words to say.

He placed two fingers on her mouth and said, "If this is about our previous conversation, consider it settled. We can still be friends, I mean, I've always understood, and I won't stop understanding just because of a passing moment."

She smiled. "Besides, I can't resist showing you off as my best friend, you're absolutely gorgeous." He continued.

She laughed. Oh man, he loved to hear her laugh. It's better to love her with a little closeness, than to love her from afar. If there was something Syoaran hated, it was when a moment was ruined by a sudden interruption. And in this case, it was Eriol. He beamed at her and said, "Sakura! Oh how I've missed you!"

Syoaran sighed, there was no way in hell he'd stand a chance now.

"Hello, Eriol," she said.

They just smiled at each other and chatted while Syoaran looked through the books like he was a third wheel dragged on a date. Date. He choked on the word. So it meant nothing, it meant nothing that he confessed his eternal love to her, she was just going to reject him and go for someone he created. Eriol's character was cracked because of Syoaran's training. "That reminds me, I rewrote the song."

Syoaran glared at him. Yea, and Syoaran was the pope. Syoaran helped him with the song, him and Ryu and now he was going to use it to win Sakura over. "Want to hear it?" he asked.

Syoaran shrugged away the jealousy, Eriol could say he wrote the song on his own for all he cared, it sucked anyway. "Sure," she said.

He took her to their studio, Syoaran tagging along, with the besotted couple close behind. "Syoaran take the guitar, and Ryu take the drums. I'll go vocals." Eriol instructed.

"Ummm, Eriol, unless you have amnesia, I don't play the drums, Syoaran does, and you can't sing to save your life. Besides, Syoaran's the leader." Ryu said.

Syoaran rolled his eyes at this. He couldn't care less. "Eriol, take the drums, I'll take the guitar, and ummm," he wondered what to do about the vocals.

"It's simple, Li, you sing." He said.

"But, it's Eriol's pick up song, not mine." He hissed.

"Well then, you're still singing, cap." Ryu hissed back.

Syoaran went for the mike, and saw Eriol scowl. "This is by Eriol for Sakura Kinomoto."

Then he sheepishly added, "If this sucks, put your hands on your ears."

"… _Sakura's smiles are like a song_

_A thousand notes that can't go wrong…"_

The music was a soft acoustic tune; Syoaran hadn't used his guitar yet.

"…_A million smiles and it's a hit_

_Lack of hatred but loads of wit…"_

Sakura looked up at Syoaran, wondering if this song came from his heart, as well as Eriol's.

"…_It's about a cherry-blossom that bloomed alone_

_It's about the prettiest emeralds that ever shone…"_

This wasn't his type of song, but it suited her. She wasn't hardcore, or a pop beat either. She was soft, with a certain kindness that comes in one of a billion people.

"…_She's the most beautiful young miss_

_Just being with her all the time gives me bliss…"_

This song reflected his feelings, as well as Eriol's. Most of the verses were his. It would make him really pissed if she gets together with Eriol because of this song.

"…_And if you don't believe such perfection can exist_

_Go meet her; she'll give you a smile you can't resist…"_

The drum music ended for the rest of the song, and Eriol went to join the rest. He heard Sakura tell him she loved the song. And he heard him tell her that it was because he loved her. It made him grip onto the microphone, nearly breaking it.

"…_And I miss her more as I go along_

_While I'm singing Sakura's song…"_

He looked up and saw Eriol kiss Sakura. That was it, he couldn't bear it. He took his hoodie from the chair and left the building without a word.

"Eriol, you really are an ass." Meiling said before going after Syoaran.

Ryu simply swore every cuss he knew and then went after them both, leaving Eriol to his pleasure.

**_A/N_**

**_I do not own CCS or just friends_**

**_Poor syoaran_**


	8. Chapter Six: WARNING SUPER SHORT!

Chapter six: A Little Green Monster Named 'Jealousy'

Syoaran walked down the road, his headphones in his ears, and a rock sound blasting inside. He shook his hair and thought to himself ways to forget all about liking Sakura. He could move, but that never made anyone happy. He could kill Eriol for revenge and run away to Puerto Rico, he could deny his feelings for her and continue being her friend, or he could find someone new. He looked up. He saw the cheerleader squad from his school. He pretended not to see them and passed them by. He heard a rush of footsteps and he was knocked to the ground. "SYOA-RAN!!!" a high pitched voice said.

He looked up, the sun nearly blocking his view. It was a blonde girl who knocked him down. He remembered her instantly. She was a transfer from America, and had only stayed for a year in a half, the whole time being his girlfriend, and they had only broken up because she had to move. He grinned. "Wow! Anna! I missed you!" (A/N A tribute to my best friend, Anna, WHO HAD THE NERVE TO LEAVE!!!)

"I missed you too," she said, puckering her pink lips.

"I can't believe you're here, I mean, wow." he said.

She giggled and got off him, ruffling with his hair, her aquamarine eyes staring deeply into his amber ones. He got up and pulled her into a hug. He heard voices at the end of the road, calling him. He pulled away for a moment to see who it was. He saw Meiling, Ryu, Eriol, and Sakura running towards him. On the way Sakura stopped in her tracks and stared at the pretty blonde foreigner before her, and the way Syoaran was holding her. She felt her emotions boil within her. Meiling nodded to the girl and Ryu said 'hi', a little too eagerly it seemed because Meiling also seemed a little upset. Eriol just looked at Syoaran. The girl broke the silence by saying to Syoaran, "So, are you taken?"

"Ummm, at the moment, no, not really." He said.

"At the moment?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." He said, putting an arm around her instinctively.

Sakura clenched her fist and then went to the cheerleader squad. "Tomoyo! There you are!" she said.

This attracted Eriol's attention. A pretty girl with raven tresses turned around and said, "SAKURA!!!"

Tomoyo froze when she saw Eriol staring at her. She blushed and then pulled Sakura. "Let's go shopping."

She nodded and waved farewell to everyone. She, Tomoyo, and Chiharu walked into the shopping mall. They held hands and went through every single shop. Naturally, at the end of the day, they each had ten bags. They sat in the noisy food court and drank their smoothies until Tomoyo said, "Sakura, what's going on? You haven't been yourself today."

Sakura told Tomoyo everything that happened in that day, leaving out how she felt when she saw Syoaran with the blonde. It was no use though, she detected it as easily as she detects a good outfit. She furrowed her brow and asked Sakura, "You're jealous right?"

Sakura shook her head furiously. "NO!"

"She is sooooooooooo jealous." Chiharu said.

Sakura crossed her arms and continued denying it until Tomoyo said, "Do you like Syoaran?"

Sakura didn't deny it in time. "That sure complicates things," a voice behind them said.

They turned around to see the blonde he was with earlier. "Look here, little-miss-sunshine," she said, "Syoaran...is mine."

"Possesive much," Chiharu said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tomoyo asked.

"Better, he's my fiance to be."

**_A/N_**

**_I know that's short. BTW my friend Anna isn't like that, besides, I only named her after her. _**

**_I left you there so I can think of a way to make a catfight!!!! lol_**

**_Death and Chocolates,_**

**_Alex _**


	9. Chapter seven: Just Friends

Chapter seven: Just Friends (Last Chapter O.O)

Syoaran placed his foot on a chair and began to tie his laces. He was listening to a long lecture from Ryu about how they haven't even decided on the song they want to use for the battle of the bands tournament the next day. Syoaran finished with his laces and looked at Ryu, motioning with his hands for him to calm down. Syoaran smiled and said, "Don't worry, I have a song...a new one."

Ryu raised an eyebrow and said, "And it is entitled?"

Syoaran passed him some music sheets and some lyrics from his schoolbag. Ryu's eyebrows shot up in understanding. He nodded and began to practice. Syoaran sat on a chair and stressed his hands on his legs. He let out a deep breath. After the battle of the bands he would return to his other school, he didn't belong in Tomoeda anymore. Ryu would be more than upset but he was supportive of Syoaran's decision. Just then, Eriol came in, bearing gifts. He had beer, crisps, and random sweets. Ryu stopped practicing and made for the beer. Syoaran shook his head in disappointment. Eriol looked at him and said, "That's a new tune...you wrote a new song?" Eriol said while chewing on some taffy.

Syoaran simply nodded. "And it's dedicated to...?" Eriol asked.

Syoaran always dedicated his songs to someone. Syoaran smiled and said, "Read and find out."

Eriol read the paper and nodded in understanding. He also felt a little guilty when he read it. Syoaran has been more than a friend to him and he repaid him by stealing the girl of his dreams. Eriol got up and told Syoaran and the drunk Ryu that he had some buisiness to attend to. They both said goodbye but couldn't help wondering what he meant.

Meanwhile Sakura was coping with shock, anger, and jealousy. "What do you mean your soon-to-be fiance?" Tomoe asked calmly.

"He is promised to me, and besides, why would he like little-miss-sunshine?" Anna said, pursing her baby-pink lips into a thin line.

After a long uncomfortable silence a different, slightly more masculine, voice said, "I don't know why, he just does."

They turned around to find Eriol. He gave them a shrug then placed both his hands behind his head. "Sakura, I think it was wrong of me to do that to him, so I take back my date, and...I suggest you tell him you were jealous tomorrow at the battle of the bands, talk some sense into him. He's planning to leave afterwards." He said.

Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded in determination.


	10. The End

Chapter eight: The end

Syaoran looked at the passing houses as he zoomed by. He didn't even blink. He was taking a picture of Tomoeda in his imagination. He smiled as he passed by all the places he used to play in. He passed by friends, lovers, families, and groups of students. He lay back on the leather seats of the car. The driver looked reluctant. Syaoran looked at him and said, "Is something the matter?"

"No, sir, nothing…nothing at all…" he said.

Sakura stood, frozen in shock. She searched for something…anything to make her feel better. She looked up and saw Tomoe and Eriol getting along splendidly, Ryu and Meiling lip-locking backstage, and Chiharu and her boyfriend, Takashi, holding hands. It didn't cheer her up, it only made her wish and yearn for such a feeling. She wanted her stomach in knots, but her guts were suffocated. She couldn't breathe. She missed him already.

A week passed by and Sakura was literally a living ghost. She couldn't think, and she kept on spacing out. She had never felt so incomplete…so…empty. She sat on the couch and watched romance movies all day, or soap operas. She even hallucinated him knocking on the door once or twice and it always turned out to be Touya or his best friend, Yukito.

One day in school she came looking like she just woke up. She could hear them whispering in the corners false gossip but she let it pass by thinking 'ignorance is bliss'. Tomoe kept on giving her sympathetic looks. Once Tomoe tried talking to her about it and Sakura exploded. She had shouted, "I don't need your pity! Or your damn sympathy!!! He's gone and NOTHING can change that!!!"

Tomoe avoided speaking to her for a while. She had hoped that this whole Syaoran thing would blow over and she would move on. It didn't work though. Months passed by and she didn't even think of another boy, let alone want to think of another boy. One sweltering hot summer day she got up and packed a suitcase. "I'm going!!!" She said to herself.

Touya chipped in on buying her a ticket, which she thanked him constantly for. She sat in the station and waited. She pushed the hair out of her face and watched the clock tick. Groaning in exasperation, she pulled out a book entitled 'Horseradish' and began to read. After an hour, it was time to board the train. She smiled to herself as she boarded the train and waved good-bye to Touya and Yukito, who, interestingly enough, were holding hands. She laughed the thought away and went to sit down.

She pulled out her cell phone when she got to the other station and dialed Syaoran's number for the first time after he left. She waited for four minutes for him to pick up the phone. After a little while the phone was picked up and a female voice said, _"Hello, Syaoran's room."_

She took the phone away from her ear and stifled a gasp. "Sorry, wrong number." She said before hanging up.

Syaoran went out of the shower and shook the water out of his hair with a towel then swung it over his shoulder. Anna was sitting cross-legged on his bed. "Anna? What are you doing in here??" he asked.

"It's been a while and I was wondering if we could talk about us…" she said eerily.

"Us?? What about us?" He asked.

"You know, I love you, you love me, I don't see why we shouldn't…" then she droned on and on about why they should get involved.

He noticed his cell phone on her lap and bent over to snatch it. He put one of his hands in his jeans pocket and checked the phone log. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"One second," he said, noticing Sakura's name at the top of the list and dialing her number. The phone was picked up immediately.

"_Touya! I have a problem! This whole trip was a big mistake, I should just go home and Syaoran isn't even…" _

"Sakura, it's me, Syaoran…" he said with a chuckle.

"_Oh! Sorry! I thought you were-"_

"Touya….I know. Anyway, where are you?"

"_At the train station…"_

"You mean the one where I live?" he asked.

"_Well, yes."_

"I'll be right there." He said closing the phone and running over to grab his jacket. "Later, Anna."

She looked appalled, but he didn't care. Sakura was here and nothing else mattered. He literally ran to the station. He saw her and then his stomach was tied in knots. "Great, Li, you broke your record. You just see her for one second and you fall for her all over again."

She saw him and broke into a smile. He ran over and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" He said.

She pulled away. "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Who? Anna? Hell no!" He said.

She smiled. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Nooo," he said.

"Good," then she got up onto her tip toes and crashed her lips to his.

He froze with shock but then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She pulled away and he said, "I love you, Sakura Kinomoto."

"And I you, Syoaran Li."

Then their lips met again.

THE END

_**A/N**_

_**I am done. OMG OMG OMG**_

_**I DO NOT OWN CCS OR JUST FRIENDS….but…. I sure as HELL own this story!!!**_


End file.
